Toujours Pur: La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: —Pequeño y dulce Ted Lupin —comienza con frialdad—, es la última oportunidad que te doy para que le hagas caso a tu abuela y al santurrón de Potter. No me haré responsable de las consecuencias que toda esta locura pueda traer consigo en un futuro o de que tu inmaculado corazón se resienta con la verdad. (Regalo para Estrella Blank)
1. Prólogo: Caprichos

**DISCLEAMER:** _Ninguno de los personajes o el mundo HP me pertenece, todo es de la bella JK y todo lo que está escrito es sin fines de lucro. Hecho de una fan, para fans._

* * *

 _Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Quiero dejar en claro que estos personajes son algo totalmente nuevo para mí, es todo un reto que decidí hacer. ¿Algo estúpido? Puede ser, pero quiero que mi Amiga Invisible tenga el regalo que sé que desea más (o quizás sea mi mente xD); por lo que encontrarán ciertas cosillas que no cuadran en Teddy o Andrómeda. También quedan advertidos de que encontrarán a otros personajes un poco fuera de papel y un tema bastante polémico: Mpreg. No fue petición de mi AI, yo le pedí permiso de meterlo y ella me pidió que le diera una buena lógica, lo hice y espero que la convenza.

Si no te gusta este tema **estás a tiempo de salir corriendo de aquí** , no quiero comentarios groseros al respecto porque les voy a aventar la madre y me vale madre, ¿estamos? La única persona que tiene todo el derecho de aventar estiércol a este fic es mi AI: **Estrella Blank**. Si no eres ella y no te gusta, bye, bye de aquí.

En fin, ¡bienvenidos a todos los que pasen a leer!

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—¡Ted Lupin! —grita la directora desde el púlpito frente a la mesa de profesores.

La euforia que siento es impresionante, al fin he acabado con la segunda etapa más hermosa de mi vida: Hogwarts. Me levanto emocionado de mi lugar y choco las palmas con algunos compañeros de casa al pasar por mi reconocimiento. Al llegar junto a la directora McGonagall, me sonríe en un gesto de orgullo y le devuelvo la sonrisa con una mucho más grande.

—Felicidades, Lupin. Es un honor para mí y mis compañeros, hacerte entrega del «Fénix». Reconocimiento que se otorga a todos aquellos alumnos que han demostrado con creces que los tiempos oscuros han quedado atrás y que la rivalidad entre casas puede convertirse en una amistad sin fronteras, fuerte y duradera. Mi buen amigo, Dumbledore, siempre creyó y deseó ver estos tiempos; por ese motivo damos este obsequio en su nombre. ¡Ten un futuro brillante y no dejes que nada ni nadie desvíe la nobleza de tu corazón! ¡Hogwarts siempre tendrá un lugar para ti y tu casa por siempre!

Definitivamente, es el mejor día de mi vida.

¿A qué se debe tanta emoción por una simple graduación? A que ha llegado el tiempo que tanto he deseado… saber la verdad sobre mi familia —y no me refiero a la de mi padre—, sino a la de mi madre y abuela: los Black.

 _«—El día que te gradúes será el día que podrás preguntarme lo que te plazca… Que te conteste con la verdad será el reto. Lo que me pides, Teddy, no es algo sencillo._

— _¿Tan malo es querer saber un poco sobre mis raíces? ¡Todo el mundo me niega aunque sea algo mínimo! Cuando los chicos de la escuela se enteraron que era un Black,_ _¡resultó que saben más de mi familia que yo! ¡¿Lo puedes creer?! ¡¿Piensas que es justo, abuela?! La realidad es_ _que no te cuesta nada hablarme sobre ello,_ _¡nada!_

— _Estás equivocado, hijo mío_ _. Hablarte de mi familia me costará tu felicidad y no estoy dispuesta a perder lo único que me queda de mi hija en manos de los Black, otra vez.»_

Esa discusión fue hace cuatro años y la recuerdo muy bien.

Sin embargo, ahora sé que tuve que haberle hecho caso a mi abuela cuando me dijo que dejara el tema por la paz.

Los Black son una mierda.

* * *

 _¡Pues así empezamos esta nueva aventura!_

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 **06/01/2019**


	2. Capítulo Uno

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer a Kristy, a Flor y a Daniela por las correcciones que hicieron en esta historia. Cada una tuvo un papel importante que valoro y aprecio con todo el corazón._

* * *

 _Capítulo uno: Planes_

* * *

Desde que mi padrino Harry empezó a estudiar para auror, mi abuela y yo vivimos en la casa Black. Él insistió en que era una casa demasiado grande para estar solo y que, en realidad, los dueños de esa casa somos ella y yo. Tras varios ruegos y chantajes emocionales de su parte, mi _tita_ optó por mudarnos.

Fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, porque Harry se volvió en esa figura paterna que tanto necesité de niño y que siempre hizo lo mejor para mí. Fue un joven que se hizo cargo del rol paternal con pasión y entrega, amándome como si en mis venas corriera su sangre; el mejor padre, después del biológico, que pude tener. En ocasiones pienso que su soltería es por mi culpa (no obstante, lleva unos meses portándose muy raro). Sin embargo, no quiere decir que a veces no me den unas ganas infinitas de lanzarle un expelliarmus por su tozudez, justo como ahora.

—¡Te estás poniendo de su parte, padrino! ¿Quieres que te enseñe en un pensadero el recuerdo? Ella me prometió que cuando me graduara podía preguntarle lo que quisiera. ¡Lo que fuera! —digo bastante molesto.

—Pero también te dijo que estaba en ella si los contestaba o no. —Mi padrino me observa con un gesto sabiondo que me recuerda terriblemente a la tía Hermione.

—No es justo, Harry —reprocho dolido por su negación—. ¿Qué caso tiene prometer algo que sabes no vas a cumplir?

Por un momento, su semblante se suaviza y se acerca a mí con compasión, pero sé que no cambiará de opinión. Posa sus manos sobre mis hombros, los desliza con un toque suave hasta juntar mis manos con las suyas y centra su mirada en la mía.

—Créeme que entiendo tu enojo y molestia —dice soltando un suspiro—. Me haces recordar a los tiempos en los que nadie me decía nada, y dejaban que un adolescente, junto a sus dos amigos (inexpertos en la magia), enfrentara a enemigos imparables, enemigos que año tras año atentaban contra su vida. Si desde un inicio me hubieran dicho lo que tenía que hacer me hubiera evitado tantas pérdidas.

Al verlo directamente a los ojos, puedo ver el momento exacto en el que su mente se transporta al pasado. Siento un poco de remordimiento por hacerlo recordar el dolor que ha querido dejar atrás, pero que, a pesar de los diecisiete años que han pasado, no ha dejado de doler como si hubiera ocurrido hace un instante.

Tartamudeo un poco para traerlo de vuelta, sonriéndole con pena.

—Disculpa que me desquite contigo, Harry.

—De eso nada, pequeño. —Hago un puchero molesto ante su mote y se carcajea olvidando el mal rato, revolviendo mis cabellos antes de seguir hablando—. Tú tienes que disculparnos a nosotros al no querer darte lo que quieres, pero esto ya está fuera de discusión. Si tu abuela no quiere decirte nada, yo no soy nadie para contrarrestar su autoridad.

Si en la cena mi padrino le dice a mi abuela que he vuelto hacer berrinches como de pequeño, lo negaré todo.

…

Ignoré a mi abuela en la cena. Lo malo es que ella tiene la sangre Black más vieja que yo y no le tomó importancia alguna a mi ley del hielo. Pero el silencio hizo que mi mente se relajara y bajara los humos que tenía en la tarde; mi abuela, mujer viuda de un Hufflepuff, sigue siendo una Slytherin, y a las serpientes hay que saber domarlas.

Está claro que todos piensan en que seguiré con mis reproches contra ellos, pero ¿qué pasaría si les doy a creer que he aceptado que tienen toda la razón del mundo y que dejaré el tema por la paz? Bajarían la guardia. Sería algo tedioso y desesperante por mi naturaleza explosiva, pero el resultado valdría la pena.

Tampoco puedo pedir perdón esta noche, porque sería sospechoso. Lo mejor es actuar mañana en la mañana alegando que descansar me ha hecho entrar en razón. Mi padrino se tragará el cuento a la primera, no obstante, mi abuela es un hueso duro de roer; intentarlo no me quitará puntos.

…

—Te dije que era mejor que sacara todo su disconformidad, Andrómeda —expone mi padrino a mi abuela—. Teddy es igual que su madre y no me lo puedes negar.

Aunque tengo la vista hacia el suelo, puedo sentir la mirada de mi _tita_ clavada en mí. Su escrutinio me provoca escalofríos que apenas puedo disimular. Ejecutar mi plan es más difícil de lo que pensé. Tengo que verla a la cara para que sea más real mi treta, ¡Merlín, ayúdame en esta difícil tarea!

Dándome un ligero pellizco en el muslo, levanto el rostro hacia ella y pongo la mirada más arrepentida de mi repertorio y suelto:

—Sé que no crees mis palabras, _tita_ , pero la conversación que tuve con mi padrino me hizo ver que ustedes solo buscan protegerme. Me lo dijiste hace tantos años y no lo he entendido hasta hoy. No te preguntaré nada y dejaré que seas tú la que decida cuándo y cómo contarme sobre los Black.

Contengo la respiración sin apartar mi mirada de ella. Es un duelo de voluntades muy fuerte, donde tengo que aparentar sumisión, y cualquier error puede ser el final de mi búsqueda. Puedo jurar que ha pasado un minuto sin que nadie en la habitación mueva un solo dedo, y no es hasta que mi abuela sonríe, quitando la tensión de sus hombros, que me permito respirar con tranquilidad. Aprovecho el momento para abrazarla y ocultar la sonrisa victoriosa que fue imposible parar.

¿Primer plan? Completado.

* * *

 _Estoy muerta de risa, porque en Fanfiction recibí un mensaje anónimo diciéndome mentirosa xD_

 _¿Por qué? Creo que porque pensaban que este fic es Dramione y no es así._

 _Hoy subo tres capítulos de este regalo, antes de que me quede sin internet xD_

 **08/01/19**


	3. Capítulo Dos

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo dos: Posible pista_

* * *

La verdad sea dicha… me muero de aburrimiento. No pelear con mi abuela me ha hecho ver que la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo ocupaba en ello; sé que tengo que ser paciente para no echar a perder la confianza que _tita_ ha construido a mi favor estos días. ¡Pero es un infierno hacerlo! Soy demasiado activo para mi bien, así que he decidido meterme en las profundidades de la biblioteca antes de lo planeado.

Mi primer plan consistió en hacerle creer a mi abuela de mi arrepentimiento. Bien, lo logré. El segundo plan consiste en ser paciente para mantener la fiesta en paz entre los dos. Está funcionando, pero aún no es seguro, por lo que debo seguir siendo paciente; no obstante, el tercer plan ya tiene más acción teórica: navegar entre los títulos y títulos que hay en la biblioteca. Claro está, que debo ser muy cuidadoso, y mi _tita_ no es estúpida como para dejar la información que necesito a mano.

No.

Ella tiene una mente brillante.

Pero soy su nieto y lo he heredado.

—Vaya, _tita_ , te has lucido con la comida de hoy —comento con la barriga rebosante de tanto comer—. Es una lástima que mi padrino no pudiera almorzar con nosotros.

La expresión que hace mi abuela después de lo que dije, provoca que el cerebro me trabaje al cien. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando realmente? Veo la mentira de _tita_ formarse en su lengua antes de dejarla salir.

—Harry ha estado muy ocupado últimamente con un caso _particular_ en el Ministerio, hijo.

—¿En serio? —De acuerdo. Puede que no me esté mintiendo, porque no creo que me mienta con algo tan delicado. Sin embargo… ya no sé qué pensar.

—Sí. ¿Quieres repetir?

Santo Merlín. Una respuesta seca y un cambio de tema.

—No, gracias.

…

Puede ser que esté exagerando un poco de mi parte, hasta que me esté volviendo paranoico: estoy metiéndome a hurtadillas en el cuarto de mi padrino. Siendo sincero, no se me había ocurrido que el cuarto de Harry era el mejor para empezar a investigar, ya que usa el que era de Sirius. Aunque también lo hago para ver en qué está metido; por supuesto, no me tragué ni una palabra de _tita_. Harry no está metido en un caso difícil, porque él me dijo todo lo contrario hace dos días; me comentó que todo marchaba de maravilla en el Ministerio y que deseaba que siempre estuviera así por los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, aunque no creía que durara mucho.

¿En qué estará metido mi padrino? ¿Tendrá que ver con la familia?

No voy a descartar nada. Todo lo que parezca digno de indagar, lo profundizaré cueste lo que me cueste.

Así que, viendo a todos lados, entro con cuidado a su recámara. Me sorprendo un poco al ver lo ordenado que es. Vamos, no soy el único que piensa que Potter es un desorden andante; pero es contraproducente ya que tendré que dejar todo como estaba.

Voy directo a los anaqueles llenos de libros que están cerca de la ventana, así veré si llega por la puerta y poder correr como alma que lleva el diablo de ser necesario. Como ya puedo hacer magia libre, activo un sensor de movimiento humano-mágico en las jardineras que están a los lados de la puerta principal; tía Hermione dice que mujer prevenida vale por dos, pero puedo agregar que hombre que sigue las palabras de su tía inteligente vale por mil.

Por lo que tengo la libertad de revisar uno a uno los libros que Harry tiene. He tenido el cuidado de acomodarlos exactamente como estaban, pero, cuando voy en la sexta repisa, hay algo que me motiva más a avanzar.

Magia de seguridad.

Son dos libros los que, al acercar mi mano (sin tocarlos), comienzan a brillar de forma ascendente y hacen que mis dedos se acalambren. A la segunda vez de intentarlo, me detengo para inspeccionar mejor; hago una mueca de concentración y presto atención a la portada de los libros —ya que he quitado los dos que estaban junto a ellos—: el primero a mi lado izquierdo, de frente, es un libro de pociones bastante nuevo y a leguas se nota que es tremendamente costoso. No quiere decir que mi padrino no tenga dinero para comprarlo —porque tiene para comprar la editorial si quisiera—, no obstante, es algo que él no compraría; el segundo a mi lado derecho, es uno que enseña a romper maldiciones antiguas y parece bastante viejo… pero puedo asegurar que es igual de caro que el de pociones. Me sorprendo un poco, ya que recuerdo que tío Bill se dedica a eso, y nunca le vi en su oficina en Gringotts o en su casa o la de los abuelos Weasley algo de ese estilo.

 _¿Por qué mi padrino tiene a resguardo algo tan sencillo como libros?_

Ok, sí. Son muy costosos, pero ¿llegar a tal extremo con un hechizo que te quema las manos si llegas a tocarlos? No les he llegado a poner la mano encima, pero fui capaz de sentir el calor abrasador en mis deditos.

 _¿Por qué?_

Esa es la pregunta constante en mi mente mientras tengo fijamente la mirada mantengo la mirada en los libros, esperando a que me dieran la respuesta que necesito. Suspiro desganado. En vez de tener respuestas, solo consigo más y más preguntas. ¡Hasta parece que mi padrino está guardando como enamorado las cartas de amor de su ama…!

Morgana santísima.

¡Eso es! Por eso anda tan contento desde hace varias semanas.

Mi padrino tiene novia y una muy rica, si es que los libros me dan una buena pista.

…

Ya casi es la hora de cenar y espero con ansias la llegada de mi padrino. No quiero ser tan indiscreto y torpe al preguntar sobre su vida amorosa, sin embargo, me es imposible contener mi curiosidad a raya en este tema, y me lo debe por ponerse de parte de mi abuela. Claro está que no mencionaré que lo supe por los posibles regalos que tiene bien resguardados en su pieza.

No. Si no soy tan bruto como tío Ron.

Así que en cuanto veo las llamas de la chimenea tomar el color verde —característico de que alguien con permiso va a entrar—, no pierdo el tiempo en ponerme a lado de ésta para recibir a quien quiera que sea. Aunque secretamente deseo que sea mi padrino.

Lo es.

A los segundos de posicionarme, la gran figura de Harry se materializa a mi lado. Lo observo un poco mientras se sacude el polvillo que queda sobre su gabardina; a simple vista se nota cansado, pero, si no me falla el instinto, hay una cierta satisfacción en su semblante. Otra alertilla en mi mente se enciende.

—¡Padrino! —No pierdo tiempo al abalanzarme contra él—. No has venido a comer y te perdiste del mejor guisado que ha hecho mi abuela en años. —De fondo puedo escuchar a mi abuela gritar que me ha escuchado y que soy un jovencito muy mal educado, entre otras cosas que ya no entendí.

La sonrisa de mi padrino decae un poco antes de recomponerse con rapidez. Si no estuviera al pendiente de sus gestos, no lo hubiera notado.

—Tuve un inconveniente en el Ministerio que no me dejó venir y casi no logro escaparme para la cena —dice con seriedad en la voz, sus ojos hablan con diversión y ahí es donde muestra realmente cómo se siente.

 _Vaya, vaya._

Lo guío al comedor y le ofrezco un poco de agua, espero a que beba antes de decir:

—Y yo pensando que ya te habías buscado una novia y que estabas _comiendo_ con ella en alguna parte de Londres.

Si antes no me quedó claro, el tremendo ahogamiento que acaba de sufrir, tengo la respuesta a una de mis tantas preguntas.

Harry Potter está pescado.

* * *

 _¡Qué tremendo está ésto!_

 _Me encanta la boca suelta de Teddy xD_

 **08/01/19**


	4. Capítulo Tres

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo tres: Un Black más_

* * *

Me esperaba de todo, de verdad, menos que mi padrino saliera huyendo en cuanto se recuperó de su casi muerte por líquidos desviados y se encerrara en su recámara. Tengo la decencia de no ir detrás de él mientras me carcajeo por su reacción, sin embargo, bajo toda esa capa cómica que muestro, hay nerviosismo; estoy rezando a todos los dioses que conozco y que no sé si sean verdaderos, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para evitar que Harry se dé cuenta de mi intromisión en su habitación.

 _Tita_ me dedica una mirada entre molesta y divertida por mi falta de tacto, entendiendo que sigo siendo joven y que la sutileza no es mi fuerte (cuando me conviene).

—Tanto te molestaste cuando Harry no vino a comer y cuando lo tienes para ti, lo corres.

—Lo siento, abuela, me es imposible no hacerle notar a mi padrino que su rostro de _he cogido rico_ no puede disimularlo con nada.

—¡Lupin!

Otra carcajada abandona mis labios hasta dejarme sin respiración.

 _*Toujours*Pur*_

Recargo la espalda en la puerta y respiro agitado. Cierro los ojos buscando el control que he perdido ante la simple declaración de Ted. _Dios, esto es una locura_ ; pienso, llevando mis manos a mi rostro para frotarlo con suavidad. La pesadez hace mella en mi cuerpo…

«— _Y yo pensando que ya te habías buscado una novia y que estabas comiendo con ella en alguna parte de Londres.»_

Las palabras hacen eco en mi mente. ¿Qué diablos está pensando ese muchachito?

Antes de que la mente se me embotelle, voy directo a revisar las cosas que me ha regalado mi pareja: todo está intacto. Por un momento pensé que Ted había sido capaz de violar mi privacidad y darse cuenta de que tengo pareja; aunque las risas que se siguen escuchando a través de la puerta me dan a entender que fue un comentario equis que dio justo en el punto.

Me inclino hacia adelante, posando la cabeza sobre uno de los bordillos de la repisa, ante el alivio invadiendo mi cuerpo al saber que todo sigue igual. El que quiera mantener en secreto la identidad de mi pareja no quiere decir que sea por vergüenza, cosa muy alejada de la realidad. Mi amor y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo de que nadie debe saber de nosotros hasta que sea conveniente para ambas partes. Aparecer ante el mundo tomados de la mano o haciéndonos mimos crearía un infierno en la tierra. Una polémica que deseamos evitarnos.

No obstante, tendría que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante. ¡He sido muy evidente frente la persona menos indicada! Andrómeda me ha dado su visto bueno y me ha apoyado estos años, siendo una buena cómplice en momentos cruciales.

Oh, sí.

Mi relación no es algo reciente, es una que lleva años cultivándose en las sombras, esperando el momento de dar su cosecha en la luz.

Sonrío un poco al enderezarme y tomar el libro de pociones, colocándolo a la altura de mi nariz para recrearme en su aroma: pasto recién cortado, cítricos y menta. Una combinación bastante peculiar y a la vez tan acertada, justo como lo que siempre olí en la amortentia; desde que el profesor Slughorn nos dio su maravillosa clase.

 _*Toujours*Pur*_

A la mañana siguiente, toco la puerta de mi víctima y espero.

Y sigo esperando.

Sé perfectamente que está en su habitación, es demasiado temprano para ir a trabajar. Nadie en su sano juicio se levantaría antes de las cinco de la madrugada, ¿o sí? En fin, vuelvo a tocar. Nada.

—¡Padrino, abre! ¡No seas así conmigo! Fue una pequeña bromita la de ayer, ¿recuerdas la de veces que tuve que aguantar las tuyas cada vez que regresaba de Hogwarts? No puedo creer que seas tan llorica, Harry —reclamo enfadado.

Intento tocar otra vez, y es cuando tengo la mano arriba, la puerta se abre.

—¡Por Merlín, Teddy! Estaba durmiendo, ¿sabes?

Al parecer mi padrino no se levanta ni a las cinco y media de la madrugada. Sigo en el juego.

—No lo sabía, sino no hubiera venido tan temprano —refuto con un puchero.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco, llevando la mano al puente de su nariz.

—Bien. —Inspira un poco—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, hijo?

—Primero, quiero disculparme por la broma de anoche… aunque quiero ser sincero contigo. —Me acerco, invadiendo su espacio personal, y murmuro suavemente—: Me haría muy feliz saber que al fin has dejado que alguien caliente tu corazón. Hay ocasiones en las que me siento culpable de que no tengas una vida normal por hacerte cargo de mí como un padre, siento que he sido el peor enemigo de posibles conquistas cuando lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

—Teddy…

—Déjame terminar, papá. —El brillo en sus ojos se hace evidente, y está a nada de echarse a llorar por mis palabras—. Si crees que me enojaré porque tengas una esposa e hijos, estás muy equivocado. Quiero hermanos a los cuales mimar y echar a perder con mi encanto —digo con burla para distraerlo—, y por supuesto… ¡ya es hora de que alguien caliente tus noches!

—¡Teddy! —exclama azorado.

—Y segundo, quiero dejar una solicitud en el Ministerio; específicamente, en la Academia de Aurores. Ya que deseo seguir los pasos de mi madre.

—Me vas a matar de ternura un día de estos.

—¡La que te va a matar es tu mujer con el primer orgasmo que provoque! Tantos años en celibato te provocarán un infarto.

—¡Por Merlín, yo no te eduqué tan vulgar!

…

Veo la espalda de Harry desaparecer en los elevadores extraños del Ministerio y sigo con la convicción de que prefiero los muggle.

Inspiro una gran bocanada de aire y la dejo escapar de mis pulmones con gracia. Estoy rebosante de euforia por lo que he logrado hasta hoy: mi _tita_ y Harry están bajando la guardia. Todo está saliendo perfectamente, y pronto podré gritar _Jaque Mate_ a mí favor.

Las palabras que le dije a Harry son ciertas. Lo quiero feliz, y no me importa con quién. Solo que este descubrimiento me ha servido para desviar la atención del foco principal: saber sobre mi sangre Black.

Suelto una risilla, reanudando mis pasos hacia las oficinas de la Academia.

Voy tan metido en mis pensamientos y propósitos que no pongo atención al frente, y termino impactando contra una silueta más alta y un poco más robusta que yo. Así que no es sorprendente que acarree todo el golpe y me deslice hacia atrás.

—Pensé que tía Andrómeda había hecho un buen trabajo al educarte, mocoso. Fueron varias las veces que le supliqué dejarme enseñarte algunas reglas de etiqueta, pero se negó. Aunque tengo que ser justo y reconocer que la influencia de Potter en tu vida te ha vuelto demasiado patoso y lento —me reprende gruñendo.

—¿Eh?

Es lo único que sale de mis labios por lo aturdido que me dejó el trancazo, y eso lo hace enojar.

—Lo sabía, Potter es un idiota. Ven aquí —exige, ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme.

En ese momento es cuando puedo observar con detenimiento a la gran silueta. Tan majestuoso como siempre, con sus cabellos platinados igual de largos que su padre, con la belleza de su madre y un cuerpo fibroso, duro de ejercitarse (nada exagerado, pero lo suficientemente hermoso como para hacerte dudar de tu sexualidad): Draco Malfoy.

Mi tío Draco Malfoy… Black.

Bendito Merlín, se me había olvidado la existencia del cuarto Black vivo.

* * *

 _He de admitir que este capítulo fue uno que me costó, pero que me gustó el resultado. xD_

 **08/01/19**


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo cuatro: Cerca, tan cerca_

* * *

—Eres… eres Draco Malfoy…

—Ajá, y tú eres Ted Lupin —interrumpe con fastidio y sarcasmo pintado en su voz—. Gracias a Merlín te enseñaron a distinguir personas en Hogwarts.

Realmente no le estoy poniendo atención, porque mi cerebro está trabajando al cien gracias a la persona que tengo frente a mí. He sido tan estúpido estos años que no he recurrido a la segunda mejor fuente de información en todo Londres mágico: los Malfoy. Mi abuela, desde que terminó de la guerra, ha renovado lazos con su única hermana viva; la matriarca Malfoy reconoció que sería muy tonto de su parte no pedir perdón a su hermana mayor por todo lo que hizo en nombre de un enfermo mental que no valía la pena. Y la unión que antes había, hoy estaba más fuerte que nunca, sin embargo, era mi abuela la que siempre iba a visitar a mi tía-abuela Narcissa; según entiendo, Narcissa no se siente tan cómoda al estar en la casa que tanto malos recuerdos de su infancia le trae.

De ahí surgió mi curiosidad por saber acerca de los Black, porque ¿cómo alguien tan distinguido, imponente y elegante de esa familia puede sentir tanto terror al visitar una casa? Entonces entendí que a ella le pasa lo que a mi tía Hermione le sucede cada vez que alguien menciona _La Mansión Malfoy_. Después supe lo que Bellatrix Lestrange había hecho.

«¿Quién es ella? No tengo idea alguna, pero pronto lo sabré.»

Sin embargo, no puedo olvidar que tengo frente a la gallina de los huevos de oro.

—¿Me estás haciendo caso, enano? —cuestiona Draco, chasqueando los dedos frente a mis ojos. Tengo la decencia de sonrojarme y bajar la mirada con pena.

Suspira, llevando una mano al puente de su nariz, un acto que me recuerda mucho a mi padrino, y sonrío por el parecido que tienen al exasperarse.

—No, lo siento —me disculpo con delicadeza.

—Vaya, al fin puedo ver modales en ti. Me estaba preguntando qué es lo que hacías antes de chocar conmigo; por la cara de idiota que traías, puedo sospechar que hiciste alguna maldad.

Al verme atrapado, solo puedo negar fervientemente con la cabeza. Gesto demás, porque es claro que no me cree; hace una mueca de burla, girando ciento ochenta grados sobre su eje para emprender su camino. Confino a observarlo con anhelo, sin saber qué pretexto poner para que no se vaya y perderlo para siempre —bueno, estoy exagerando un poco—; no tengo que hacer nada, ya que es él el que gira la cabeza sobre los hombros y alza una ceja en modo » _¿estás idiota o vas a seguirme?»_ y no tardo en darle acción, mirándolo como cachorro perdido. Así que, antes de que me arranque la cabeza por no contestarle lo que ha preguntado indirectamente, hablo:

—Vine con mi padrino para echar solicitud en la Academia de Aurores. Hace un mes salí de Hogwarts, y ya es tiempo de meter los papeles. Creo que entre más temprano, podré ser considerado como aspirante a un puesto —concluyo mirándolo de soslayo, mientras me sitúo a su lado.

—Créeme que en cuanto sepan que eres el ahijado de Potter, ni siquiera te harán examen —sisea entre molesto y burlón.

—Algo así me dijo mi padrino, por lo que no diremos nada hasta que se vean los resultados. Se sabe que Harry tiene un ahijado, pero no conocen exactamente quién es; aunque han estado muy cerca de saberlo, sobre todo _Corazón de Bruja_ con la estúpida reportera oxigenada que sigue a mi padrino a todos lados.

Por un momento, sus hombros se tensan; fue un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero que por la cercanía pude notar.

—Si lo sabré yo… —dice en un murmullo que no alcanzo a oír con claridad. Me animo preguntarle y me voy directo a la yugular con el tema que me compete.

—¿Sabes, Draco? —Me atrevo a tutearlo; hace un asentimiento de aprobación—. Hay un tema que me gustaría hablar en privado contigo.

Detiene sus pasos al quedar frente a una gran puerta de madera negra. Voltea a verme y puedo notar que su mandíbula está fuertemente apretada, como si algo en mis palabras lo pusiera a la defensiva. ¿Sabría él de lo que quiero hablarle? ¿Lo habrán puesto al tanto mi padrino y _tita_?

—Podemos hablarlo aquí —demanda.

—No. Tiene que ser en un lugar libre de ojos y oídos curiosas. Tengo entendido que en el Ministerio hasta las paredes cuentan lo que escuchan.

Mi respuesta en vez de satisfacerle, lo pone más arisco y gruñe:

—Aquí son las oficinas que buscas. En media hora paso por ti. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí —digo con firmeza.

También susurro un agradecimiento que es desestimado con un gesto de su mano y retoma el paso con la distinción de su sangre. De grande quiero ondear la túnica como él al caminar.

…

Fiel a su palabra, está delante de la puerta esperando con una fiereza en su mirar que casi me hace replantearme lo que estoy haciendo. Soy consciente de que lo que estoy a punto de pedirle es como espada de dos filos. Puedo lastimarme… cosa que contemplé desde que vi a tía Narcissa entrar en pánico cuando estuvo en la mansión.

—Vámonos de aquí —dice en cuanto me coloco a su lado.

Nos condujo a las chimeneas y susurra con rapidez el sitio adónde iríamos. Siento el jalón característico de la red flú, cierro los ojos un segundo y, cuando la mano de Draco se posa sobre mi hombro, los vuelvo a abrir para toparme con un hermoso jardín lleno de pavos reales albinos. Giro un poco sobre mi propio eje para contemplar la enorme mansión que se materializa frente a mí.

—Bienvenido a la Mansión Malfoy —dice por mera formalidad, y me guía a la entrada.

He de reconocer que es preciosa, siempre la imaginé como casa oscura. Nada que ver. Es blanca, resplandece por dónde se vea y ciertamente trae un poco de paz.

—Muy bonita tu mansión —atino a decir.

La casa está vacía.

Niega con la cabeza, pidiendo a Merlín paciencia.

—Camina, mocoso, que debo regresar a trabajar y tengo la sensación de que es un tema delicado, ¿o me equivoco?

—Es delicado si uno lo ve así, pero yo lo veo simple.

Entrecierra los ojos con sospecha, y le sostengo la mirada. _No tengo nada que ocultar_ , susurro en mi mente sabiendo que está aplicando _legeremancia_ en mí. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se abre paso en sus labios y entramos a su despacho; es igual de pulcro que él, no hay nada fuera de su lugar, todo tiene un orden y se nota que todos lo saben.

—Bueno, Lupin, aquí me tienes —exclama sentándose en el sillón giratorio detrás del escritorio, posando los codos en la madera y entrelazando sus manos frente a su boca. Sus ojos no se despegan de mí.

Uno, ¿el sillón es muggle? Dos, esa mirada me pone los nervios de punta.

Sacudo el pensamiento y me enfoco en lo importante. Carraspeo un poco y no tomo asiento cuando me lo ofrece, por lo que permanezco de pie.

—Por muchos años, he notado que cada vez que toco este tema con mi abuela o con mi padrino siempre obtengo la misma respuesta: no puedes saber.

Comienzo a caminar con los ojos puestos en el suelo, por lo que no me doy cuenta de que sus manos se aprietan.

—Me imagino que te dicen que es para protegerte.

Sonrío.

—Así es, me sacan pretextos tras pretexto de que es un tema difícil y que no podré comprenderlo.

—Pero… ¿eres realmente capaz de enfrentarte a ello? —Su voz suena melodiosa, con tranquilidad calculada.

Los dos nos estamos midiendo, tanteando qué tanto podemos confiar el uno al otro por la falta de intimidad.

—Al principio, diría que soy lo suficientemente maduro y que no deberían ocultarme algo tan importante… Sin embargo, sé que no será una información fácil de sobrellevar y estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo.

Susurro las palabras, pero sé que él me ha escuchado por el sonido de conformidad que sale de garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Ted?

La pregunta retumba en mi cabeza y levanto el rostro hacia él.

—Quiero la verdad, quiero saber qué es lo que hay entre ustedes…

—Es imposible que te… —Trata de interrumpir, pero no lo dejo.

—Los Black. —Me acerco al escritorio para enfrentarlo con determinación y su cara muestra la confusión por mis palabras—. Necesito saber qué es lo que tanto esconden de esta familia, de la sangre que tú y yo compartimos.

Silencio.

Es roto por la fuerte exhalación que hace. Se endereza en su asiento y, con una actitud muy diferente a cuando llegamos, me ordena sentarme; le hago caso sabiendo que estoy entre ser sacado a patadas de la casa o de recibir un poco de miel.

—Pequeño y dulce Ted Lupin —comienza con frialdad—, es la última oportunidad que te doy para que le hagas caso a tu abuela y al santurrón de Potter. No me haré responsable de las consecuencias que toda esta locura pueda traer consigo en un futuro o de que tu inmaculado corazón se resienta con la verdad. Tienes tres segundos para salir de mi casa, como si no hubiera pasado nada… Si te quedas, haremos un juramento sencillo (que no incluye muerte para ninguno), pero que me desligue de todo lo que pueda pasar, ¿estamos claros?

Asiento conforme.

Tres…

Me acomodo en la silla con rectitud.

Dos…

Su ceja se levanta retándome.

Uno.

Alza la mano que sostiene su varita y apunta hacia el centro de mi pecho.

—¿Juras mantenerte firme hasta el final y no implicarme con culpa alguna cuando tus ojos sean abiertos?

—Lo juro —digo certero, aunque un poco confundido por el juramento.

—Que así sea, Ted Lupin.

Su mano hace unos giros hacia atrás y un hilo plateado surge de la punta de la varita, serpenteando hasta deslizarse entre mi pecho. Duele al desaparecer por completo.

* * *

 _Me deleito escribiendo a Draco xD_

 ** _09/01/2019_**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo cinco: Abriendo los ojos_

* * *

— _Te espero dentro de dos días en mi casa a las tres de la tarde. La red flú estará disponible para ti. No tolero atrasos._

Ya han pasado esos dos días y faltan quince minutos para la hora acordada.

Tengo arranques de energía. Son tantas emociones juntas que ayer estuve a nada de descontrolar mi magia en el patio trasero de la casa. Fue impactante y terrorífico a la vez sentir mi esencia querer extenderse por mis dedos. Decir que hubo una lluvia de hechizos y encantamientos para agotarme es poco; fue como un huracán.

Total, hoy espero no cometer alguna estupidez en la casa de Draco.

Hablando de él... Repasé con tranquilidad los hechos de hace dos días y hubo algo bastante curioso en su reacción cuando le comenté lo que buscaba de él. Era como si se alegrara de que eso sea lo que buscaba, porque su sonora exhalación fue la de alguien que lleva rato aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo, huyendo del lugar.

Algo muy raro.

Las campanadas del reloj de sala me indican que ya es tiempo de irme, por lo que le grito a mi abuela de que me voy a pasear y me dice que me porte bien. Típico.

Tomo una buena cantidad de polvos flú y susurro mi destino.

Como la vez en el Ministerio, está esperándome. A leguas se nota que está contento con todo esto. Creo que es parte de la familia hacer cosas ocultas.

—Es impresionante lo Gryffindor que eres, tan parecido...

—¿A quién?

—No seas metiche, mocoso. Te llevaré a la biblioteca antes de que mi madre llegue con los torbellinos. —Hace un ademán para que lo siga. Pongo atención a su conversación, ¿torbellinos? Me fastidia no tener ni puta idea de lo que habla—. La sección que buscas está al final del último pasillo, bajo llave; no te preocupes, te daré la contraseña. Te buscaré cuando mi madre llegue y le diremos que te estoy dando clases teóricas para tu examen de la Academia, ¿me explico?

—Sí.

—No lo estropees y sígueme la corriente en todo. Sin dudar.

—Tenme un poco de confianza.

—Una serpiente es bien conocida por ser astuta y precavida, mocoso.

Pongo los ojos en blanco por su mote. Desde que nos encontramos no ha parado de llamarme así. Lástima que no puedo llamarle hurón botador, porque estoy seguro de que me meterá un cruciatus por el culo. Me estremezco ante la idea mental e intento no tener la lengua tan suelta frente a él.

Subimos las escaleras y en frente de ellas hay dos puertas. La biblioteca, adivino segundos antes de que lo mencione.

—La contraseña es _Toujours Pur_.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto curioso.

—Pronto lo sabrás. Tienes una hora —dice solemne, y se retira por donde vinimos.

Apresuro mis pasos a la zona que señaló inicialmente y encuentro la sección encerrada. Es como la de Hogwarts. A lo mejor y tomaron la idea de ahí.

Susurro la frase y un fuerte crack estremece las barreras que protegen la estantería llena de libros viejos. Trago el nudo que se ha formado al inicio de mi garganta y veo cómo la cerradura cede con parsimonia.

Deslizo la reja hacia la derecha y se materializa delante de mí una pequeña habitación, donde las paredes están repletas de libros y una mesa redonda (con su silla) espera en medio de las cuatro paredes. Estoy impresionado por encantamiento. Regreso unos pasos hacia atrás y veo que la reja sigue mostrando la ilusión de la estantería vieja.

 _«Vaya, es magia estupenda la que tenemos aquí.»_

Le doy una ojeada a la habitación y me sorprendo de la cantidad de libros que hay. El pánico me inunda con velocidad. Siento tronar las chispas de magia en las manos y la respiración se me corta.

 _«¡Tranquilo!»_

Me exijo mentalmente, canalizo la magia como una manta alrededor de mi cuerpo. La siento vibrar por mi piel y dejo que su calor me dé consolación… No puedo echarme para atrás cuando ya lo tengo en las manos. El juramento también me lo impide, pero es más fuerte mi necesidad de conocer lo que hace que el pánico se aleje de mí.

—Es hora de abrir los ojos a la realidad y de enfrentarla.

Por lo que corro la silla hacia atrás, sentándome en ella; la mesa tiene cosas escritas, me acerco para ver mejor y noto que son instrucciones de uso de la habitación. Hay una parte que llama mi atención.

 _«Sólo pregunta y tu sangre responderá.»_

Espero que no sea literalmente, porque es bastante asqueroso y doloroso.

Me concentro un momento para determinar qué es lo primero que preguntaré. Listo.

—¿Qué es lo que esconden con tanto fervor mi abuela y mi padrino? —dejo caer.

Ni bien termino, cuando la mesa comienza a temblar y en la superficie se forman líneas gruesas. Arrastro el asiento un poco hacia atrás e inclino la cabeza a la derecha. Poco a poco las líneas se van uniendo, dejando ver un... ¿árbol? Oh, Merlín. Es un árbol genealógico.

Achino la vista para observar con detenimiento los rostros de la familia; en algunos rostros, literalmente se prende fuego, dejando un manchón negro. No entiendo el porqué, menos cuando el rostro de Sirius, mi _tita_ y mi madre tienen el mismo trato. Se está formando mi rostro y pienso que terminándolo tendré respuesta, ¡sorpresa la que me llevo al percibir que otra línea sale del rostro de Draco y tres caras se forman de ella!

¡Draco tiene tres hijos!

…

« _La_ _ **Casa Black**_ _es una de las más grandes y antiguas familias de_ _magos y brujas_ _de_ _sangre pura_ _de_ _Gran Bretaña_ _, y muchas familias de magos están emparentadas, aunque sea lejanamente, con ella. El árbol genealógico de los Black se puede encontrar en la sala de estar del_ _número 12 de Grimmauld Place_ _en_ _Londres_ _,_ _Inglaterra_ _, en un intrincado tapiz. Comienza en la_ _Edad Media_ _y se mantiene hasta el presente._

 _La familia Black traza sus orígenes allá por la Edad Media. Ellos dicen tener ascendencia totalmente mágica. Por lo que no existía ni una sola familia enteramente de_ _sangre pura_ _por el_ _siglo XX_ _. Las familias de sangre pura, como los Black, simplemente eliminaron a los_ _muggles_ _y los_ _squibs_ _de sus árboles genealógicos. Los Black le dan una gran importancia a la pureza de sangre, considerándose a ellos mismos algo parecido a la realeza en el_ _mundo mágico_ _y desdeñando a los muggles y a los_ _hijos de muggles_ _(hasta el punto de crear un proyecto ministerial para hacer legal la caza de muggles). El lema de esta familia, que puede verse en el escudo de la familia, es Toujours Pur, que significa "siempre puro" en francés._ »

…

 _«Ahora entiendo la contraseña de este extraño cuarto_.»

Fijo la vista en el párrafo que acabo de leer; ya que, después de ver tremenda revelación en la mesa, un libro grande y viejo azotó sobre ella y se abrió en lo que leí. Lo curioso es que lo escriben en tercera persona, incluso puedo sentir el poder que emana el libro: la magia ancestral va escribiendo los antecedentes de la familia.

Busco un poco de aire. Es mucho poder que oculta la familia y es mucho el dolor que se percibe en estas cuatro paredes y todo por mantenernos _siempre puros_ , ¡maldita estupidez!

…

« _Debido a sus opiniones, un gran número de miembros de la familia Black practicaban las_ _Artes Oscuras_ _y apoyaron a_ _Lord Voldemort_ _durante la_ _Primera_ _y_ _Segunda Guerra Mágica_ _. Algunos se convirtieron en_ _mortífagos_ _, como_ _Regulus Black_ _o_ _Bellatrix Lestrange_ _(de soltera Black), mientras que otros nunca tomaron la Marca Tenebrosa pero no obstante creían en la "purificación" del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, algunos miembros de la familia no estaban de acuerdo con las opiniones de su familia; Sirius, por ejemplo, entró en la_ _Orden del Fénix_ _, al igual que_ _Nymphadora Tonks_ _, un miembro distante de la familia Black. Ambos fueron asesinados por Bellatrix Lestrange, prima de Sirius y tía de Nymphadora, en batalla._

 _Junto con la muerte de Sirius, la línea masculina de la familia Black terminó; la línea femenina aún continúa mediante los descendientes de sus primas_ _Andrómeda_ _y Narcissa Malfoy.»_

…

Un minuto.

¿Qué mierda acabo de leer?

« _Ambos fueron asesinados por Bellatrix Lestrange, prima de Sirius y tía de Nymphadora, en batalla._ »

* * *

 _Recuerden que Andrómeda no le ha contado absolutamente nada a Ted sobre la muerte de sus padres y Harry, siguiendo la voluntad de ésta, pues tampoco le ha dicho nada. Por lo que es una sorpresa para él enterarse de ello._

 _Consecuencias de su capricho._

 ** _09/01/2019_**


	7. Capítulo Final

**No al plagio**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Capítulo tedioso y revelador. Te puedes saltar las partes que son de su investigación en el libro si ya sabes eso. (Vienen en cursiva). Recuerda que el libro es mágico y que plantea todo lo que la sangre Black ha vivido como si estuviera presente.

* * *

 _Capítulo seis: La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

«— _Hablarte de mi familia me costará tu felicidad y no estoy dispuesta a perder lo único que me queda de mi hija en manos de los Black, otra vez._ »

El final de la conversación con mi abuela hace retintín en mis oídos y entiendo lo que quiere decir. Lo que no me explico es porqué negarme la verdad sobre la muerte de mis padres (o uno de ellos). Porque sé que mi padre fue asesinado por Anthony Dolohov.

Santa Morgana.

Es un enredadero de mierda la que hay. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tu propia sangre levante la varita contra ti? Matar a tu sobrina y primo por algo tan tonto como el estatus de sangre… ¡La endogamia trae estupidez, me ha quedado claro!

Me levanto del asiento. Es demasiado impacto. No puedo echarle la culpa a la habitación porque ella ha respondido exactamente lo que le he pedido, ¡pero nunca imaginé que fuera algo de este tipo lo que me ocultarían! O sea, sé que hubo repudiados, exiliados en la familia (el mismo árbol pintado en la mesa lo acaba de confirmar), lo que no creí es que también estaría manchada por sangre inocente… por la sangre _siempre pura_ que solían predicar.

Así que reacio a quedarme a leer más, corro hacia la puerta.

O eso es lo que quiero, ya que mis pies se quedan pegados en el suelo cuando intento pasar por la reja. Un hormigueo comienza en el centro de mi pecho: un humo plateado brota de él y la voz de Draco se deja oír.

«— _Juraste quedarte hasta el final.»_

¡Maldita la hora en la que hice tratos con ese hombre!

« _Con razón me pidió hacerlo de esa forma y con esas palabras.»_

Maldiciendo entre dientes la poca educación que tenía Malfoy regreso a tomar el libro que estaba leyendo.

 ** _…_**

« _Renegados_

 _El árbol original descrito de Grimmauld Place fue sujeto de algunas interferencias mágicas. El logo de la familia Black fue seguido con asiduidad por los miembros de la familia; cualquiera que no estuviese de acuerdo con el concepto de pureza de sangre o que se casara con muggles o gente de diferente estatus de sangre fueron renegados y quitados del árbol genealógico, al igual que con cualquier_ _squib_ _. En consecuencia, los miembros de la familia que aún están en el tapiz, puede suponerse que se han casado con personas de sangre pura. Algunos hasta se casaron con sus propios primos; Walburga y Orion Black, por ejemplo, eran primos segundos. Generaciones de esta práctica resultó en la endogamia, que a su vez causaron problemas como baja fertilidad o inestabilidad mental.»_

 ** _…_**

No puedo negar que Walburga sabía hacer buenos hechizos, es demasiado gráfica la forma en la que se queman las caras en el árbol. Entorno los ojos con escepticismo y me sigo sumergiendo entre las tantas letras que me muestran.

 ** _..._**

«Parientes de sangre

 _Alexia Walkin Black_

 _Alphard Black_ _— eliminado del árbol por prestar dinero a su sobrino renegado_

 _Andromeda Tonks de soltera Black_ _— removida del árbol por casarse con un hijo de muggles,_ _Ted Tonks_

 _Arcturus Black I_

 _Arcturus Black II_

 _Arcturus Black III_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange (de soltera Black)_

 _Belvina Burke (de soltera Black_ _)_

 _Callidora Longbottom (de soltera Black)_

 _Cassiopeia Black_

 _Cedrella Weasley (de soltera Black_ _) — removida del árbol por casarse con un traidor de la sangre,_ _Septimus Weasley_

 _Charis Crouch (de soltera Black)_

 _Cygnus Black I_

 _Cygnus Black II_

 _Cygnus Black III_

 _Dorea Potter (de soltera Black)_

 _Eduardus Limette Black_ _— removido del árbol por razones desconocidas._

 _Elladora Black_

 _Hester Black_

 _Isla Hitchens (de soltera Black)_ _— removida del árbol por casarse con un_ _muggle_ _,_ _Bob Hitchens_

 _Licorus Black_

 _Lucretia Prewett (de soltera Black)_

 _Lycoris Black_

 _Marius Black_ _— removido del árbol por ser un_ _squib_

 _Narcissa Malfoy (de soltera Black)_

 _Orion Black_

 _Phineas Nigellus Black_

 _Phineas Black_ _— removido del árbol por apoyar los derechos de los_ _muggles_

 _Pollux Black_

 _Phoebe Black_

 _Regulus Black I_

 _Regulus Black II_

 _Sirius Black I_

 _Sirius Black II_

 _Sirius Black III_ _— removido del árbol por ser un traidor de la sangre._

 _Walburga Black»_

 ** _..._**

Ocho.  
En total son ocho los integrantes que fueron repudiados de la familia, sin contar a mi madre. Aunque, pensándolo bien, todos los que fueron echados a la calle fueron los que disfrutaron de la vida hasta el último suspiro de sus labios.  
Según mi abuela, mis padres murieron juntos. No se abandonaron el uno al otro.

 ** _..._**

« _Parientes por casamiento_

 _Bob Hitchens_ _— marido de_ _Isla Black_

 _Caspar Crouch_ _— marido de_ _Charis Black_

 _Charlus Potter_ _— marido de_ _Dorea Black_

 _Druella Rosier_ _— esposa de_ _Cygnus Black III_

 _Ella Max_ _— esposa de_ _Cygnus Black I_

 _Harfang Longbottom_ _— marido de_ _Callidora Longbottom (de soltera Black)_

 _Herbert Burke_ _— marido de_ _Belvina Black_

 _Hesper Gamp_ _— esposa de_ _Sirius Black II_

 _Ignatius Prewett_ _— marido de_ _Lucretia Black_

 _Irma Crabbe_ _— esposa de_ _Pollux Black_

 _Jimbo Blishwick_ _— marido de_ _Misapinoa Blishwick (de soltera Black)_

 _Lucius Malfoy_ _— marido de_ _Narcisa Malfoy (de soltera Black)_

 _Lysandra Yaxley_ _— esposa de_ _Arcturus Black II_

 _Melania Macmillan_ _— esposa de_ _Arcturus Black III_

 _Rodolphus Lestrange_ _— marido de_ _Bellatrix Lestrange (de soltera Black)_

 _Septimus Weasley_ _— marido de_ _Cedrella Black_

 _Ted Tonks_ _— marido de_ _Andromeda Tonks (de soltera Black)_

 _Ursula Flint_ _— esposa de_ _Phineas Nigellus Black_

 _Violetta Bulstrode_ _— esposa de_ _Cygnus Black II_

 _ **»FORTUNA**_

 _La familia Black, así como otras familias mágicas sangre pura como los Malfoy y hasta cierto punto como la familia Potter es considerada una familia muy rica. Esta puede ser una de las razones por la cual los miembros de esta Casa actúan de una forma arrogante._

 _En 1993, Sirius Black retiró dinero de la bóveda 711 para pagar la Saeta de Fuego de Harry Potter. Esta bóveda es propiedad de la familia Black y Sirius la heredó cuando su madre murió en 1985. Sin embargo, también es posible que Sirius la haya obtenido con el dinero que su tío Alphard le regaló al ser renegado por su madre y escapado de su casa._

 _Sirius fue nombrado padrino de Harry Potter al momento de su nacimiento. Cuando Sirius murió en 1996 Harry heredó todas sus propiedades incluyendo su casa, su elfo doméstico, Kreacher, y su bóveda, la cual tenía una "cantidad considerable de oro". Por su profundidad, esta bóveda es considerada de alta seguridad.»_

 _ **…**_

¡Diablos! Mi padrino ha sido un tacaño conmigo todo este tiempo. Siempre diciendo que no tiene suficiente dinero para comprarme la moto de lujo que vi en una agencia muggle.

Froto mis ojos con cansancio, solo falta un párrafo más y podré salir huyendo de aquí. La valentía Gryffindor se ha acabado y la cobardía Slytherin está tomando su lugar de manera descarada.

No tengo tiempo de sacar conclusiones; esas las sacaré junto a mi almohada en mi habitación, después de pedirle a mi _tita_ que me mime un buen rato. Tendré que decirle que mi cita fue horrible y que quedé traumado para que no haga preguntas.

 ** _…_**

« **ETIMOLOGÍA**

 _Black_ _puede considerarse como la ausencia de color. En la cultura occidental, el color negro era normalmente asociado a la maldad, oscuridad, y brujería, pero también con el prestigio y la sofisticación. El negro también estaba asociado con la vida y la prosperidad por otras culturas. En la antigua China, el negro era el símbolo del elemento agua, que también corresponde a Slytherin, la casa del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a la que fue seleccionada la mayoría de los miembros de la familia Black. En la heráldica inglesa, el negro representa oscuridad e ignorancia._

 _Sin embargo, la palabra inglesa black deriva del inglés antiguo blœc, que significa "black" (negro), o de blac, que significa "pálido". La palidez se asocia con la enfermedad y el color blanco, que normalmente se utiliza para simbolizar pureza en la cultura india y occidental, y muerte en la cultura de la Asia oriental. Esto refleja la coloración típica de los miembros de la familia, pelo oscuro y piel pálida._

 _La mayoría de los miembros de la familia Black tienen nombre de estrellas o constelaciones. Por ejemplo, la estrella Sirius se encuentra en la constelación Canis Major (el Perro). Además, Sirius Black, un animago, puede transformarse en un perro negro llamado Canuto. Otro ejemplo es Bellatrix, la tercera estrella más brillante de la constelación Orion, que es también el nombre del padre de Sirius y el tío de Bellatrix. Cygnus, Andromeda y Cassiopeia son también constelaciones, y Regulus, Alphard y Arcturus son también estrellas. Algunos miembros de la extensa familia también eligieron seguir este patrón de nombramiento. Por ejemplo, Narcisa Malfoy (de soltera Black)]] dio a su hijo el nombre de Draco, que es también el nombre de una constelación. A su vez, éste le dio a su hijo el nombre de Scorpius, que es una de las constelaciones del zodiaco (con sus hijas también siguió esta tradición).»_

 ** _…_**

¡Válgame el cielo y Hades juntos! Se me había olvidado el pequeño detalle de Draco. ¿En serio tiene tres hijos? ¡¿De dónde los ha sacado?! Mira que esconder tres chamacos no es nada fácil, a menos que…

Los torbellinos.

Qué hija de puta es la vida cuando quiere.

—Se acabó tu tiempo —susurran detrás de mí, y siento que el alma se me escapa de cuerpo.

 _ **…**_

Narcissa ha llegado a la casa. Lo primero que espero ver son los hijos escondidos del hombre que me lleva al comedor. Después del susto que me metió, que puedo jurar que lo hizo adrede, me ordenó que tomara lo necesario y lo siguiera.

Está muy tranquilo a la víspera de que sabe perfectamente que sé de la existencia de mis primos. Sigo impactado ante eso. Me tomará un tiempo hacerme a la idea de que hay más.

—¿No dirás nada? —pregunto al no aguantar el silencio.

Ni siquiera una ceja alzada me dedica, cuando la voz fina de Narcissa se deja oír.

—Te he enseñado buenos modales, Draco, no me hagas quedar mal frente a las visitas.

—Tía…

—Madre…

Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo.

—Teddy, hace tiempo que no te veía. Tu abuela no me dijo que vendrías —comenta como si nada mientras me abraza, pero, por la rigidez en los hombros de Draco, me doy cuenta de que no soy el único que escucha la trampa en su afirmación.

—Sobre eso, madre, me encontré hace dos días a Ted en el Ministerio y me comentó que haría las pruebas para ser auror. Me platicó que se siente un poco inseguro en la materia de Pociones y que buscaría un tutor; y estás de acuerdo conmigo en que no puedo dejar que cualquier pelafustán le dé clases a mi sobrino. —Una verdad a medias.

El semblante de la matriarca Malfoy cambia y la sonrisa de Draco muestra victoria.

—Por supuesto, querido, siendo tú tan bueno en la materia, no es necesario que busques afuera lo que tenemos en casa.

—Sabía que lo entenderías. Y mi tía Andrómeda no te dijo nada, porque al mocoso le da vergüenza decirle a su abuela que apesta en Pociones. Lo entiendo, hasta yo no podría verla a la cara por algo tan sencillo.

—No todos somos buenos en algo —me defiendo.

—Excusas.

—Tu padrino también dice lo mismo.

—¿Mi padrino…? —soy interrumpido.

—Los niños ya nos esperan en la mesa, están un poco inquietos por las visitas de hoy —señala Cissa con cierta diversión en su voz, cambiando el tema rápidamente.

Draco mira al techo, como si estuviera pidiendo paciencia al cemento.

—Prepárate para ser la atracción de hoy.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado por los Weasley.

—Se me olvidaba tu falta de cultura.

—¡Oye!

—Camina, mocoso.

Me trago el veneno que estoy por soltar. Por más que quiera irme, no puedo desestimar la invitación de mi tía. Bueno, tampoco negaré que quiero conocer el segundo gran cuestionamiento del día.

Entramos al comedor y me topo con las tres criaturas más hermosas que he visto en la vida: un niño de cabello rubio platinado como el padre y la abuela. No es muy alto, aparenta tener entre nueve y diez años. Tiene la piel lechosa, con unos impresionantes ojos azules… No, son grises y desprende seriedad. A lado de él hay una niña con el mismo color de cabello y lo trae suelto, dejando ver sus bucles desordenados. Su actitud es mucho más abierta que su hermano. Carismática, de ojos azules, de piel un poco más bronceada que su hermano y de unos seis años. Recorro con la vista el comedor buscando a la que falta, cuando siento que una de mis piernas es atrapada por unas extremidades pequeñas. Bajo la mirada y una pequeña de tres años me sonríe en todo su esplendor. A diferencia de sus hermanos, ella tiene el cabello oscuro y lacio perfecto como el mayor, un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Tiene los cachetes regordetes como alguien de su edad. Sus ojos verdes reflejan la inocencia pura y se lee claramente que es un espíritu libre…

—Te pareces a papá —afirma la niña de seis años.

La observo extrañado, pues hoy no uso el look rubio ni de ojos claros.

—Ya quisiera Draco parecerse a mí.

—¡No, tonto! —se ríe—. Dije que te pareces a mi papá no a mi papi.

Sigo en confuso cuando tomo asiento. Antes tomo la mano de la niña para llevarla a la mesa y sentarme junto a ellos. Draco y Cissa ya están en sus lugares.

Estoy por contestarle a la mocosa grosera, ya que caigo en cuenta del insulto, cuando las puertas de comedor se abren dejando ver una figura bastante conocida para mí.

—¡PAPÁ! —gritan los tres niños, y siento mi mundo caer.

Literalmente siento que el piso se me mueve, mientras la oscuridad se apodera de mí; tanta información tenía que pasarme factura tarde o temprano. Hubiera preferido que fuera en mi casa, pero no.

Lo último que queda grabado en mi mente es a mi padrino gritar mi nombre con agobio.

* * *

 _Este es el final de la historia._

 _Tranquilas que falta el epílogo y se aclararán la pregunta enorme que dejó este capítulo:_

 _¿Draco y Harry están juntos y son papás? Sí y sí xD_

 ** _09/01/2019_**


	8. Epílogo: Toujours Pur

**No al plagio**

* * *

 _Epílogo: Toujours Pur_

* * *

Cuando terminó la guerra, supe que mi vida ya no sería vida.

Y lo confirmé cuando el abogado de Severus me vino a decir lo que había heredado de él: un conjunto de investigaciones sobre todo tipo de pociones que a la mente humana se le pudieran ocurrir y la noticia de que contaba con libre entrada a la Universidad Federal de Kazán, en Rusia. Universidad en la que mi padrino había hecho sus estudios.

Realmente, no lo pensé dos veces cuando ya tenía las maletas hechas y a mi madre solicitando un traslador rumbo a ese país. Mi lugar ya no era Londres. Todas las casas sangre pura le dieron la espalda a mi familia; esa bola de hipócritas que cometieron más delitos que nosotros.

Sin embargo, no importaba. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Me hice de buen nombre en el país, honrando los pasos de Severus. La carrera en pociones dura alrededor de cuatro años y medio, lo terminé en dos años. Mi madre me aconsejó abrir un negocio:

«— _Sé que tenemos el dinero suficiente como para que otras cinco generaciones se mantengan, pero es necesario que pongas el apellido Malfoy en un estandarte alto de confianza entre los magos extranjeros para que, si_ _algún día queremos regresar a Londres, podamos hacerlo con el mundo respaldándonos.»_

Tenía razón.

Necesité un año para que mi negocio fuera reconocido por toda Asia, África y la parte norte de Europa. Todo iba viento en popa, hasta que uno de mis colaboradores hizo un comentario de que su hija estaba por darle un nieto.

Mi humor cayó en picada al caer en cuenta de que nadie querría casarse con un Malfoy. Por lo que me enfrasqué en una ardua investigación que duró cuatro años para obtener respuesta: una poción que creaba, temporalmente en el hombre, un espacio para gestar un embrión. Era igual de fuerte y flexible que un útero, pero que se amolda a las características masculinas. Se tenía que tomar la poción un día antes del acto sexual con un hombre o antes de in vitro, ya que formaba el útero y el óvulo para fecundar; cuando el bebé nace, también se extrae el útero.

Sí, son desechables.

En fin, ya tenía la mitad de mi problema resuelto. Solo faltaba el donador de esperma. No podía ser yo mismo, lo intenté y fue un fracaso.

Un día tuve que viajar de última hora a una conferencia en Francia. Unos maestros de Kazán me pidieron ayuda con cierto tema que podía respaldar con argumentos válidos; fue todo un éxito y, como buena serpiente, no desaproveché festejar el logro el siguiente día. Era una buena oportunidad para conseguir un donador, ya que los franceses son de buena casta y nada feos. Me agradaba la idea de tener hijos bellos, si es que funcionaba mi investigación.

Me tomé la poción.

Dicho y hecho, la mayoría de los conferencistas eran jóvenes y no hubo problema con salir de fiesta. Lo único que recuerdo de esa noche, es que me pasé de copas y me puse a coquetear con un hermoso y sexy ojiverde, que se me acercó por detrás mientras bailaba después de llevar media hora echándonos ojo; él desde la barra y yo desde la pista de baile.

En mi borrachera, era perfecto. A la mañana siguiente, casi me da un infarto. El moreno francés se había vuelto un moreno londinense.

¡Y qué londinense!

Harry Potter estaba desnudo en mi cama al despertar.

Así que hui lo más pronto del hotel y de Francia, rezando a Merlín que, por una vez, mis pociones salieran mal. ¡Qué todo fuera un disparate! No tuve suerte alguna.

Dos semanas después, el positivo me saludaba.

Madre estaba entre arrancarme la cabeza a cruciatus o en empezar a planear el dormitorio del nuevo Malfoy; gracias a Merlín, fue lo segundo. Sin embargo, fue más tonto de mi parte creer que Potter nunca se enteraría, de que fui un acostón más en su lista de cama o que dejaría las cosas al olvido.

Se me olvidaba que era el niño que nació para hacerse e mártir y joder la vida de los demás.

Me lo recordó cuando llegó, de la nada, al laboratorio más grande que tenía en Moscú, haciendo un escándalo de los mil demonios.

El idiota había visto en el árbol genealógico de los Black que dos ramas salían de mi nombre para unirse a la derecha con el de él y, el otro, en medio de los dos nombres hacia abajo. Dando espacio para el descendiente no nato.

 _«¿Desde cuándo Potter piensa por sí mismo? Oh, sí. Desde que se hace llamar auror.»_

 _*Toujours*Pur*_

—Llevaba años buscando a Draco, desde que testifiqué a su favor para salvarlo. Cuando lo encontré en Francia sentí que tocaba el cielo, para azotar en la tierra de un golpe horrible al despertar sin él.

El matrimonio lleva dos horas platicándome su historia. El cómo había ocurrido todo esto y cómo lo mantuvieron tan escondido. Era hilarante.

—Potter demandó hacerse cargo de su hijo y de mí —bufa entornando los ojos con burla—. Recibió una patada en el trasero.

—Sus hormonas estaban imparables ese día.

—Cállate, Potter.

—No me rendí ante su negativa. Pedí al Ministro unas vacaciones de un año, ya que no había tomado unas cuando todo terminó. Me las debían por salvarles el culo, ¿no? El verdadero problema fue que ocupé tres años para convencer a Draco de que mi amor por él era genuino.

—Espera… —lo corto y hago cuentas mentales mientras me observan con diversión—. ¡Por Morgana! No perdiste en tiempo en enseñarle tu amor genuino, Harry.

Scorpius le lleva tres años de diferencia a su hermana Etamin.

Draco se burla de Harry al decirle que solo lo buscó por su perfecto cuerpo, y éste se sonroja tal tomate en temporada a negarlo.

—Regresando al tema importante, Edward —dice Draco con seriedad—. Puede que pienses que la familia Black es lo peor que pueda existir, y no lo niego. Sin embargo, debes de tener en cuenta algo: los Black de antaño ya no existen. Ahora estamos mi madre, tu abuela, los niños y yo para hacer las cosas diferentes.

—Londres mágico no conoce nuestra familia, pero hemos estado preparando todo para que sea un regreso perfecto. Hermione y Ron conocen a los niños, te íbamos a contar a ti de su existencia antes de traerlos a Londres, pero te adelantaste.

—Madre se encarga de traerlos cada semana para que se paseen por el que será su nuevo hogar, para que la gente los vaya visualizando, aunque no sepa quiénes son.

—El punto es, Teddy, que los nuevos Black no son la mierda que los antecede. Ellos hicieron cosas horribles, pero a ti te he educado con los mismos valores que a mis hijos y sé que serán un ejemplo valioso de la familia.

Y tienen razón. Estoy para que el libro mágico escriba cosas increíbles sobre mí un sus páginas, para dar fe de que la verdadera pureza de los Black se encuentra en la nueva generación.

En aquella que entiende que el lema _siempre puros_ , no habla de la sangre sino del espíritu.

Del espíritu de los que pertenecen a « _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black.»_

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _Espero, Estrella, que se parezca un poquito a lo que pediste. Le eché ganas a esta historia, neta. Dejé de actualizar mi fic para meterme de lleno en tu regalo xD_

 _Estoy nerviosa. No te lo voy a negar._

 _Falta un regalo, ya que pediste opción a ciegas. Por el momento no tengo internet, pero trataré de meterle saldo a mi cel para poderte subir esa pequeña viñeta que te hice._


End file.
